Coming Around
by BobWhite
Summary: A girl from Marc & Lu's world comes to live with the McDonald-Venturri clan as a Foster Child.
1. Ten Days Ago

Ten Days Ago:

**Ten Days Ago:**

**Mazzello Household:**

Reckley was in her room, doing her homework, listening to Disturbed when her parents got home, after partying at a nearby bar. She hears them come in and turns her music off, puts her homework away & opens her door. Her parents are walking into their room, but turn towards her. If she had kept her door closed, none of it would ever have happened. But it did & she had to pay somehow, right?

Wrong. Reckley should've never been born into the Mazzello family. If she hadn't been born, her parents wouldn't have to deal with her. She knows this and immediately regrets opening her door. But she needed to know if they were okay tonight. She needed to know if they were still drunk, like usual. They were.

Her father pushed open her door, pushing her backwards into the room. He took his belt off and her mother came in smiling. He hit her with the belt and she fell to the floor. They continued to beat on her and by the time they were done, they were no longer drunk. They left her room, shutting the door behind them and retreated to their bedroom. They left her lying in a pool of her own blood.

Reckley remembered waking up long enough to call Mark, her best friend. But doesn't remember when they got there. She doesn't remember them calling the police. She doesn't remember the police arresting her parents or the ambulance ride to the hospital, where Lou takes care of her. She's slipped into a coma.

**Ritten House Hospital, ICU, Ten Days Later:**

Mark sat by Reckley's side, holding her hand. The Social Worker had already been in to see her. Mark had been told that when Reckley woke up, she'd be transferred to a Foster Home in Canada, where a very nice family lived. But it had been ten days since she'd slipped into her coma. The chance of her waking up was growing slimmer by the hour. And Mark didn't want to lose his best friend today. He started talking to her.

"**Come on Reckley, we're all praying for you. Mom & the rest of us have packed up all your stuff from your home & have it stored in a moving van. The Social Worker says you'll be going to a nice home in Canada. You're parents were given the Death Penalty. Apparently, nearly beating your child to death is punishable by death. The judge only had to see the pictures from the ER to know what they had done to you. She didn't even care that y wouldn't be testifying. She sentenced them to death & they've been put on Death Row. Come back to me Reckley. I can't lose you now."**

He didn't think it would work so quickly. She started moving her hand, head, moaning, trying to sit up. Nark grabbed her hand & pressed the Call button, asking for his mom to get in there now. Lou ran through the door & saw Reckley sitting up, eyes open. Lana, Peter, Kayla & Dylan came in shortly after, thanking God that I was okay.

"**I heard you Mark. But why am I going to Canada?"**

"**The Social Worker has placed you in Canada so that if your parents get out, they won't be able to find you so quickly. The family has been waiting just like we have for you to wake up."** Lana explained.

"**I have to leave Philly? But I like living in Philly."**

"**It wasn't our choice, but Mark will be going to College in Canada, so he can look in on you every now and then. Are you okay?"** Dylan asked.

"**Only if you guys come up every now and then to visit me, I guess I'm okay with it.'**

"**We'll get the Social Worker on the phone so she can call the family."** Peter said.

"**And yes, we'll visit you as much as possible."** Lana stated.

The Social Worker was called a couple hours after I woke up. She made the call to Canada & made arraignments for the plane that would take me, my stuff & Mark to the Toronto Airport.


	2. Tornoto, Canada

Toronto, Canada:

**Toronto, Canada:**

**McDonald-Venturri Household:**

The McDonald's & Venturri's were moving space around in the attic, where a bedroom had always been, but never used. Everything was cleaned up & put into storage stuff that nobody used anymore. If they needed it, they would just get it out of storage. They didn't know how there Foster kid wanted her room, nor did they know exactly why she was coming to them from Pennsylvania. But they did know it had something to do with her parents being in jail. They were told ten days ago that she was in a coma & that the doctors weren't sure when she would wake up. Then they were called last night & told that the girl had woken up and would be on the next plane out in the morning with all of her stuff & a friend who would be going to college in Toronto.

So everything was ready when the moving van pulled up. The Social Worker SW was the only one in the van. Reckley hadn't taken the plane like she was supposed to. She had made Mark drive his truck, pulling her car on a trailer that he had borrowed from Peter. Reckley had her IPod in her backpack, along with her Digital camera, Video camera, portable camera printer, Laptop & diary. Mark & Reckley pulled up in his truck a couple minutes after the Social Worker did. He put his truck in park & we both got out. The SW came down from the house with the family. My arm was in a cast, the bruises were still very visible. Mark came around and stood next to me, in a protective way. He wasn't going to let anybody else hurt me. Mark was at least four years older then me, a sophomore in high school. The family stood before us & the SW started making the introductions.

"**Reckley, this is Mr. George Venturri & his wife Nora. These are there kids, Derek, Casey McDonald, Edwin, Lizzie McDonald & Marty. You will be staying with them. Do you have any questions?"**

"**Just one. Can I still see Mark whenever I want? I mean can I drive to Toronto to see him?"**

"**That's up to the Venturri's. But I don't have any problem with you seeing Mark. I mean, after all, he did save your life."**

"**Whatever. Can we get my stuff out of the van now? I'd really like to finish what I was doing."**

"**Ah…sure. Your room will be in the attic. You will have your own room & there will be no sharing. But you will have to remember, there are other people living in the house. You need to respect their privacy. We've already got you enrolled in the high school here I can't remember the name of the high school, sorry. You start in a couple months."** George said.

"**Ah thanks, I think. But I still plan on turning in my homework over the internet to my teachers in Philly. I was planning on doing that while I was here so I had more free time for myself, to get back to normal & back in the swing of things. Besides, Mark & I have a full schedule still ahead of us. Just cause I moved up here doesn't mean I have to drop everything I was doing back in Philly. We planned on going to Nationals & I don't plan on letting that slip through my fingers. We still have a schedule to work on. I'll tell you the details later. I'm tired."**

The Venturri's looked at me & helped me move my stuff into the attic. The first things to go up were my posters of Disturbed, Seether, Lil' John, Three Days Grace, POD, Lincoln Park and the rest of the concerts Mark & I went to. The second things we set up were my computer (hooked up to internet), the printer, my laptop (hooked up to internet), my stereo system & my TV & DVD/VCR player. My books went onto the shelves along with my movies & CD's. My MP3 player, CD player & boombox went on the lower shelf. My backpack went next to my bed. My IPod, Digital Camera, Video Camera & portable printer went on the desk next to my computers.

When everything was put away, Mark & I went downstairs. The Social Worker had left her phone number with the Venturri's and they were sitting in the living room mark gave me a hug & one of the cell phones we had stopped & bought once in Toronto. He would pay for them & I would have something to get in contact with him. He whispered something in my ear and left. I was left alone with the Venturri's. And they were about to lay down the rules.


	3. The Rules

The Rules:

**The Rules:**

**The Venturri's:**

**Never go into someone else's room without either knocking or asking first. (Better apply to the other kids as well.)**

**Keep your room clean when possible.**

**Don't use anything that's not yours. (Ah, gross.)**

**Come home when you say you're going to come home.**

**Keep in mind that you are not the only person living here.**

**Make sure to tell someone where you are going at all times.**

**If you are staying the night somewhere, make sure you call and tell someone.**

**No stealing. (Don't do it anyway.)**

**Stay out of the basement.**

**Do your own laundry if you don't want anything to go missing.**

**Keep your stuff inside your own room if you don't want something to go missing. **

**Nobody's aloud over if the parents don't know them first.**

**More then anything, you have to pay for your own insurance on your car & gas. (No problem.)**

**Keep music down so other people can't hear it. (Too bad.)**

**Mine:**

**Stay out of my room.**

**Keep your hands off my stuff.**

**If you take something from my room, I'll take it back.**

**No snooping in my stuff, no matter what.**

**Stay out of my business, for now.**

**I've been doing my own laundry since I was six.**

**I used to be an only child.**

**I have enough money to pay for my car insurance, gas and anything else that goes with it.**

**My car is paid off so I don't have to worry about car payments.**

**Life is ruff, I've gotten over it.**

**Stay out of my phone calls.**

**I have swim practice everyday at 1:00.**

**I have dance practice everyday at 3:00.**

**I have basketball practice everyday at 5:00.**

**I have bitch time everyday where I call my parents in jail & bitch them out.**

**I have Nationals to worry about for the next couple weeks so stay off my back.**

**My Dance Troupe will be in town for a major Dance Off & I aim on participating, no matter what.**

**I aim on going to the World Wide Dance Competition this year!**

**Any Questions?**


	4. Telling What Happened

Telling What Happened:

**Telling What Happened:**

**Venturri Living Room:**

"**I only plan on telling you this one time. And if I hear any of you kids have told anyone, I'll pound you personally. Got it?"**

All the kids nodded, even Derek. He didn't think she would actually pound him, but it was best not to piss her off at the moment. George and Nora didn't say anything, knowing it was best to let her to vent her feelings towards this matter.

"**I was sitting in my room at about 9:00pm, finishing my homework when my parents got home from partying at a nearby bar. I was listening to Disturbed & when I heard the key in the door, I shut my music off & put my homework in my bag. I opened my door & saw them going into their room. When they heard my door open, they turned towards me. I don't really remember what happened before the time my dad was hitting me, but I do remember that he was hitting me with the metal end of his belt. My mom was kicking me in the chest, abdomen and legs. I felt one of them stomp on my right arm and felt the bone snap. When they were done, they were no longer drunk. They left me in my room, in a pool of my own blood. What I remember about the time between me calling Mark, Mark getting there, the police arresting my parents & the ambulance ride is kind of blurry & hazy. I barely remember the ambulance ride at all. I slipped into a coma shortly after arriving at the hospital, that much I do remember, because I met my grandma in Limbo. She wouldn't let me go with her. She kept me bound to my body. Ten days later, I woke up. And now I'm here, two days later. End of story. What's for dinner?"**

Nora laughed at that. In spite of my terrible story, I had to bring up food, which was a good sign. Dinner was pizza, something I was getting tired of. Tomorrow, I would be cooking something good for dinner, even if it meant I would be eating alone.


	5. Lounging & Talking

Lounging & Talking:

**Lounging & Talking:**

I was in my room, on my computer when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to find the McDonald –Venturri kids looking at me, wondering if they could come in. I left the door open and went back to my computer. They came in and sat on the bed & extra chair that I had. Derek looked at the picture of Hannah & me and had to ask.

"**Who's the girl?"**

"**That was Hannah, my little sister. What do you guys want anyways?"**

"**We've been kicked out of the living room; some kind of Book Club with the parents. So where's Hannah at?"** Edwin asked.

"**She's dead. Another charge my parents are spending time in jail for. I was ten when they killed her; beat her to death with a sledge hammer. They never buried her."**

"**So where is she then?"** Casey asked.

"**I told Lou where the cops could find her; funerals in two days. Mark's driving over to get me & we're going down to it. Then they want me to go to mom's funeral. Apparently, they think just cause she was my mom that I'd go."**

"**How did she die? I thought she was just thrown in jail?"** Lizzie said.

"**She was, but apparently her cell-mates didn't think she should live. They all had kids & said that they would never harm their kids. Lou told me dad's getting the same treatment & that they've put him in Protective Custody. It's some kind Protective thing that inmates get in jail. Frankly, I say let them kill him. Are we done now?"**

"**About your sister, yes, lounging, no. Wanna play a game?"** Derek asked.

"**Sorry, I'm busy, gotta make a Remix for the Dance Off next week. It's gotta be hip-hop, sad, funny, hard rock and metal. It's a piece we've been practicing for a while."**

I turned my music back on, turning it down so we could still talk, then started remixing the songs. Derek offered to give me some music, but I declined. Instead, I went over to my book shelves & grabbed my CD case from a shelf & brought it back to the desk. I opened the case & flipped to the Hard Rock & Metal section. Right as I was going for a CD, mark IM'd me.

"**Hang on guys; I've got an IM from Mark."**

"_Are you alone?"_

"_Sry. New sibs are here!"_

"_Ask if they wanna join us in Philly."_

"_Y?"_

"_Mom's not making u go 2 ur mum's funeral."_

"_Thank God! Then wat r we doing 4 the remainder of summer?"_

"_The WWDC is in Russia this year. Mom was thinking about taking us all over to Russia & c the sights."_

"_That sounds kool. I'll ask if they wanna cum."_

"_BRB"_

"_Where u going?"_

"_RM is calling."_

"_KK"_

I turned from the computer & faced my new siblings.

"**So, there's this thing in Russia this year & Lou wanted to know if ya'll were interested in going. Think you can come? Sides, I think Mark wants you to go."**

"**I don't think our parents are going to let us travel half way across the world with people we don't even know. And besides, what about Marty?"** Derek said, the last part spelled out.

"**Not invited, only big kids, you two."**

"**We'll ask."**

"**And sides, I know them, known them practically my whole life. You'll be fine with us. And we get to spend the rest of summer in there. Then go to the…"**

"**What does WWDC mean?"** Lizzie & Edwin asked.

"**World Wide Dance Competition; it's being held in Russia this year. Last year it was held in Ireland, the year before that it was in France."**

"**Name all the places you've been because of this Dance Competition, starting from the first one."** Derek & Casey said together.

"**All of them, okay here goes nothing: 1. Japan, 2. China, 3. South Korea, 4. Cancun, 5. Jamaica, 6. South Africa, 7. Italy, 8. Spain, 9. France, 10. Ireland. Happy?"**

"**Wow, that's a lot of places. And we get to go with you this year to Russia?"** Derek asked.

"**Only if Nora & George say it's okay. And by the way, no more pizza for dinner please. That's all I had when I was at my own house. Of course, I was always the one buying it."**

"**What do you plan on making? No Tofu, please."** Edwin said.

"**Ewe, gross, Tofu is disgusting. No I plan on making my mum's homemade macaroni and cheese. And if you hear me saying 'my mum's' I'm really talking about Lou's cooking. She was the mum I never knew."**

"**Fine by us."** Casey, Derek, Edwin & Lizzie said together.

Mark IM'd me again & I turned towards the computer.

"_Hey, so wat did ur RM want?"_

"_Wanted 2 know who I was talkin with."_

"_Did u tell him who?"_

"_Of course, so wat did Derek & Casey say?"_

"_Said ask parentals."_

"_Yup, no wat u mean. U still wanna go 2 Hannah's funeral?"_

"_Mark, she was my sis, of course I want 2 go. Pick us up 2morrow at 6:00pm. Then I'll have my stuff done & they've had time 2 pack."_

"_Well it's a good thing u left sum stuff in Philly."_

"_Oh, u mean like clothes, music, shoes, dresses?"_

"_U no wat I mean!"_

"_Oh yeah I do! HeHeHeHe!"_

"_G2G4N!" _

"_TTUL8er!"_

"_C U B 2morrow!"_

"_KK"_

Both Mark & I logged off & I turned towards Derek & Casey.

"**He's gonna pick us up tomorrow at 6:00pm. Better go ask."**

"**Uh…you think. Wait, why 6:00pm? Why not earlier?"** Casey asked.

"**Uh…hello, my rules!"** I said, pointing to the list of rules hanging on my wall.

"**Damn, you got a lot more rules then we do!"** Derek stated.

IM Talk:

G2G4N:** Got to go for now**

TTUL8er:** Talk to you later**

C U B:** See you boy**

KK:** Okay**

U:** You**

Wat:** What**

UR:** Your**  
RM:** Room mate**

BRB:** Be right back**

No:** Know**

2:** To**

Y:** Why**

Sry: **Sorry**

2morrow:** Tomorrow**

Heart:** Love**

WWDC:** World Wide Dance Competition**

Hola


	6. Getting Ready

Getting Ready:

**Getting Ready:**

**Living Room: Asking the Parentals:**

"**Hey dad, Nora!"** Derek said coming down the stairs with Casey.

"**What do you want Derek?"** George asked.

"**Nothing that can't be settled with a simple yes or no."**

"**Fine, NO!"**

"**But you haven't even heard what we were going to ask, George."**

"**Wiat, both of you have the same question? And you are getting along?"** Nora asked. **  
"Well yes, besides, Reckley really wants us to go."**

"**Go where?"** Nora & George asked. I came downstairs at that moment.

"**First to Philly then to Russia of course. But I told Mark to pick us up at 6:00pm tomorrow so that Derek & Casey had time to ask."**

"**Why would we let them go to Russia? And with whom by the way?"**

"**So that we can get some cultural sightings in this summer & with Lou, Mark, me & my whole dance troupe. So is it okay?"**

"**Because you only have till tonight to make a decision."** Derek & Casey said together.

"**Do you two really want to go?"** George asked.

"**Yes! Besides, like Reckley said, it'll be a cultural change to see. She's got this World Wide Dance Competition she & her dance troupe are entering in Russia. They travel the world every year to go to this competition. So can we go?"** Casey finished.

"**Who's going to be supervising? Because if it's just Lou, then the answer is still NO!"** Nora said.

"**Lou's not the only adult that's going to be there. There's going to be Lana the secretary, the other doctors, Kayla, Dylan & his daughter Araya; Peter the nurse & a couple other parents of the dancers. And besides, we'll have the time to get to know each other better. And they'll get to know my family. And yes, I consider the whole staff at Ritten House Hospital to be my family. So can they come?"**

"**I don't see why not. What do you think George?"**

"**Only if they somehow don't fight with each other the whole trip, unless you're teasing each other, then you can go.'**

"**YES!!"** Casey & Derek shouted together. They thanked their parents & went upstairs to pack. I stayed downstairs.

"**Will you make sure they don't fight with each other Reckley? I know you're new to the family and all, but they like to fight with each other a lot."** Nora said.

"**Don't worry, if they fight, we'll leave them in Russia. We'll be getting their Passports before we leave, unless they already have Passports."**

"**Actually they do. Derek needed a Passport to go the US for a Hockey Tournament. And Casey needed a Passport when the three of us traveled to New York for a gamily vacation before I married George. So we'll go get them & you show Derek & Casey what to pack/not to pack."**

"**Got'cha."** They left to get Derek & Casey's Passports & I went upstairs to show them what they could and couldn't pack.

**Packing: Reckley's Room:**

I packed my CD's into a carry on bag we would be taking on the plane with us. I put my laptop, video camera, digital camera, portable printer, cribbage set, cards & diary into my backpack, another carry on bag. I grabbed one suitcase & two duffel bags. In the top of my large suitcase, I put my partying clothes, boots, shoes & hair accessories. In the bottom of the suitcase, I packed four pairs of jeans, four t-shirts, four tank tops, underwear & bras, & two sweatshirts. I closed & zipped the suitcase up and put it by the door.

In the first duffel bag, I packed all of my dance clothes & accessories. In the second duffel bag, I packed a blanket, a small pillow, two stuffed animals (that I could never sleep without), a couple notebooks to write in, a few of my books & a few of my movies. I put a couple really good movies in my backpack for the carry on so that I wouldn't get bored on the fourteen hour or so flight. Next I grabbed my purse & put my wallet, cell phone, IPod, Passport & a small Russian pocket dictionary. When I was done packing, I moved all my stuff to the entrance hall downstairs. Casey had seen a little of what I packed & so had Derek, so some of their bags were already downstairs as well.

**Packing: Derek's Room:**

Derek had a suitcase downstairs as well & had told me what he put in it. He had put the essential carry-on bag downstairs & was working on what to bring with him to wear. He told me he had packed hi IPod, laptop & a video camera in his backpack. His wallet, Passport would go in Casey's purse for the time being along with his cell phone & money. I helped him pack his clothes & told him that he may want to have some spending money on him to get some souvenirs for the younger kids. He would ask George & Casey would ask Nora. When all his packing was done, we moved all his stuff to the entrance hall next to my stuff & went back upstairs to help Casey.

**Packing: Casey's Room:**

Casey had a suitcase downstairs like Derek did, but it was her clothes. She was trying to decide on what to put in her carry-on bags. Derek handed Casey his cell phone, Passport & wallet to put in her purse. She had also put her purse her cell phone, Passport, wallet & a small pocket Russian dictionary, something Derek didn't have. I grabbed one of her old backpacks to carry on her back and put her laptop, IPod, video camera, cards & some books into it & handed it to her. Her carry-on bag was packed and we went downstairs to see what the parentals were up to.

**Living Room:**

Lizzie, Edwin, Marty, George & Nora were all sitting on the sofa, watching TV when we came downstairs. Casey set her carry-on bag with the rest of our stuff and set her purse on her suitcase. Then the three of us went into the living room, Derek sitting in his chair, Casey sitting on one arm of the chair and me on the other. We both leaned back at the same time & the chair flipped over, sending Derek, Casey & me flying backwards as well. We were laughing, like we had meant to flip the chair. We uprighted the chair and sat down again, this time not leaning backwards.

Marty, Lizzie & Edwin handed Casey & Derek each a piece of paper with a list of stuff they wanted.

"**Thanks guys, but we need to get money from the parents before we can actually buy you stuff."**

"**Don't worry, Canadian money in Russia, is a lot more then what you spend now. So for any two things you could spend at least 20 dollars. As you can tell, we like to keep ourselves well informed before we go to a country so that we can get what we want & stay in the loop about what people are talking about. Besides, I'm sure Lou will let me dip into my savings account that I have down in Philly. As of before the hospitalization, I had over 600,000 dollars put away. I'd been saving every penny I got from my grandmother & parents when they thought about me, which was very rarely."**

"**Well aren't you just a bundle of information now that you've settled in, which has only been a couple hours. Are you always this talkative?"** Lizzie asked.

"**When I was around people that I considered friends, yes. When I was around my parents, never. They didn't care what I had to say."**

"**So this WWDC, is it only for dancing?"** Edwin asked.

"**No, my dance troupe is also a full blown choir group. If you guys want to watch it, it'll be on the Canadian channel, which is usually on 99 in America. I don't know what channel it would be here, you could always look it up."**

"**I think we might just do that. And Casey, Derek, here you go."** George & Nora said. They handed each kid 1,000 so spend in Russia & Philly.


End file.
